Ritmo Cardiaco
by WannaFallAsleep
Summary: Santana escucha como su ritmo cardiaco cambia siempre que piensa en Brittany... ¿es eso normal?
1. Chapter 1

En cada suspiro se susurran secretos encerrados en el corazón, pero… ¿Cómo obtener el valor suficiente para expresarlos en voz alta?

Por más que lo intente, por más que trato de alejarme de ella, siempre vuelve. No sé cómo detener este sentimiento, y sí, es malo porque duele, porque siento que todo lo demás carece de importancia, pero, es la única persona capaz de hacerme reír de verdad, no con los labios, si no con el corazón.

¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar por un solo segundo que podría olvidarme de ella?

Ahora su silueta de bailarina danza girando en mi cabeza, como si quisiera asegurarse que mis pensamientos solo sean de ella. Sus ojos cristalinos me recuerdan al cielo, y su piel blanca a la luna. Su cabello supera la luz del sol, y el aire me recuerda a su sonrisa… Así que… es inevitable pensar en ella.

Mientras me preparo para dormir, escucho pasos acercarse a mi habitación, y con rapidez me escondo entre las cobijas, tratando de simular que duermo. Siento como alguien se acerca para después marcharse tan rápido como vino. Cuando la puerta se cierra de nuevo, saco de debajo de mi almohada mi reproductor de música, y pienso que sin él no sobreviviría ni un solo día.

Apenas me pongo los audífonos en mis oídos, cierro los ojos y trato de quedar dormida, pero un ruido me obliga a ver por la ventana, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi como una cabellera rubia se asomaba tímidamente, y solo alcanzo a pronunciar su nombre

Brittany…

En el fonde de mi cuarto se escucha un ritmo lejano, pero reconozco la cancion, y no puedo evitar sonreir al ver a mi mejor amiga subir por la ventana mientras mis oidos son invadidos por las melodias de "Stereo Heart's" La cancion que me hace pensar en ella ~ Mi corazon se va acelerando notablemente, creando un propio ritmo para ella, un ritmo de un corazon enamorado.

Sin darme cuenta me envuelve en un abrazo, y sonrio de nuevo. Ahora que lo noto, siempre sonrio cuando estoy alrededor de la bailarina, o cuando la veo, o la pienso, o incluso cuando no intento pensar en ella.

Eso solo significa una cosa: Yo, Santana Lopez, me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Brittany S. Pierce


	2. Chapter 2

Con cada segundo que pasa, mis brazos se van relajando, tratando de terminar ese gesto de cariño, mientras mis ojos lentamente se van acostumbrando a la falta de luz. Cuando intento normalizar mi respiración, siento como una mano suave me guía de nuevo a las sabanas, como si quisiera compensar el robo de sueño de esa noche.

Al acomodarnos, noto como su cuerpo se ajusta perfectamente al mío, como si siempre hubiésemos dormido así, una al lado de la otra, y otro suspiro se escapa de mis labios. A veces pienso que me quedare sin aire si sigo de esta manera, y me asusta, porque esto que siento se está volviendo incontrolable. De repente se separa de mí, busca en los cajones de mi armario, y se revuelve el pelo al no encontrar ese objeto, yo solo le pido que vuelva a mi lado, que me haga soñar con su presencia. Ella solo sonríe mientras se va acercando, y otra vez mi ritmo cardiaco se va incrementando…

Cuando escucho sus pasos, salta sobre la cama, y llega hasta el otro extremo de mi cuarto. Sus movimientos son suaves, como si siempre llevaran una melodía, tratando de bailarla, y me pregunto qué música estará rondando dentro de su cabeza.

Por un momento me da la espalda, y se voltea de nuevo, ahora con una cámara en las manos, sonriendo de nuevo. Se prepara para tomar una foto, pero salgo corriendo para arruinar su plan, y pone esa carita tan característica de ella, el puchero más adorable que jamás vi.

De repente mi cuarto se convierte en una pista de carreras, un juego de persecución, yo tratando de quitarle la cámara, y ella intentando tomar fotos de eso.

Me encanta cuando hace eso, algo inesperado, loco y hermoso. Pero no me rindo, y sigo jugando con ella, corriendo por todos lados, haciendo que nuestras risas sean la música de fondo, y sonrió de nuevo al pensar esto. Pero una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, y en susurros me dice:

-Solo quiero tomarte una foto, te aseguro que la guardaré junto con las fotos que tengo de los patos del lago, ¿te acuerdas de eso?-

Patos, el animal favorito de Britt, nunca entendí porque, aunque ella es ella, la persona más extraña y encantadora del mundo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, estuvimos toda la tarde sentadas dándoles de comer- Dije con mi mejor expresión de molestia.

-¡Sí!, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Hablamos con ellos, jugamos con ellos y tomamos muchas fotos del lago. Deberíamos volver pronto, te aseguro que los paticos nos están extrañando-

-Britt, ¡mañana mismo los veremos de nuevo!, ¿qué te parece?-

-San, gracias, tú y tus métodos para hacerme sonreír. ¡Mira, mira, ahora tengo la sonrisa mas grande del mundo!-

Me acerco a ella, y sin previo aviso la abrazo, la miro y sí, noto que tiene la sonrisa más grande de la galaxia. Cuando nos vamos separando, pone enfrente de mí la "caja de recuerdos" como la llama la bailarina, me apunta y un destello ilumina mi habitación por un momento.

-¿Feliz? Ya tienes la foto que tanto querías- le digo mientras me dirijo a la cama. Ya era tarde y el siguiente día teníamos examen.

-Sí, feliz, ahora tengo la prueba de una noche inolvidable-

Y con eso se recuesta a mi lado, tratando de acortar lo más que puede la distancia que nos separa. Observo como la rubia deposita delicadamente la foto en mi escritorio, y el sueño me invade, mientras siento el pulso acelerado de mi corazón en mis odios, lentamente gritando cosas que no entiendo, y me duermo susurrando su nombre

-~Brittany~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glee no me pertenece Q_Q**_

_**xP **_

Mis pasos se dirigen lentamente por el pasillo, mientras me mezclo con la multitud. Mi mirada voltea por todos lados tratando de localizar a una rubia, pero no tengo éxito. Ahora con lentitud llego a mi casillero, lo abro y meto prácticamente todo mi maletín adentro, no me gusta llevar cosas pesadas. Reviso mi horario y suspiro con resignación al ver la materia: Sociales. Adiós siesta por la mañana.

Cierro la puerta, giro el candado, y me pongo a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos, intento no acortar el camino al aula; me gusta ilusionarme pensando que casualmente no habrá clases.

¿Dónde estará Brittany? Ella siempre llega temprano… Siento algo vibrar en mi bolsillo mientras veo en la pantalla un nuevo mensaje, lo abro y mi sonrisa crece cuando lo leo. "_Me dormí, lo siento… Quería ver un episodio nuevo de Digimon. Estaré ahí pronto, y no quites esa carita de frustración que siempre pones por las mañanas, ¡me hacen reír! (:". _Listo, solo necesitaba eso para alegrar mi día.

Mientras espero la llegada de la bailarina, mi mente divaga de nuevo, recorriendo rostro por rostro, tratando de imaginar su historia, sus problemas. Es un buen método para hacer correr el tiempo.

Saco de mi maletín el mejor aparto creado por el hombre: Un reproductor de música, lo enciendo y con los audífonos puestos escucho hasta pensar que pronto quedaré sorda, por eso no me doy cuenta de alguien que sigilosamente se va acercando a mí, y justo cuando se acaba la canción, siento como alguien me abraza de lado, haciéndome cosquillas, alegrando mi día.

No sé en qué momento sonó el timbre, pero ya íbamos 30 minutos tarde para la clase, eso significa castigo, perdida de una tarde, y minutos gastados, no quería eso, así que tomo la mano de mi mejor amiga y salgo corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, a esa hora no hay nadie, ni siquiera un profesor, solo árboles y pasto, suave y verde pasto.

Después de correr, nos tiramos al suelo, sonriendo de una manera cómplice, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, el favorito de Brittany. Cada vez que venimos ella escala hasta llegar a la copa, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Mientras la veo subir, mis ojos se posan en los espacios que dejan las ramas, y me doy cuenta de que parecen estrellas, un millón de ellas encima de Britt, dándole una luz que nunca antes vi. Cuando empiezo a ver toda la copa del árbol, me encuentro con sus ojos azules, transparentes, y su mirada se mezcla con la mía, deteniendo el tiempo, todo.

Después de varios minutos sin apartar la mirada, me sonríe, pero de una manera diferente, como si… quisiera decirme algo, algo que no logro ver con claridad, pero un ruido nos devuelve a la realidad, y miro con algo de sorpresa y resignación como un profesor con paso acelerado se acerca a nosotras, y me siento mal, porque meteré a Brittany en problemas. Cuando bajo la mirada, siento como una mano cálida rodea mi brazo, y me empuja dentro de las canchas de basquetbol.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ahora se van a enojar de verdad.- No quería que la castigaran por algo que yo hice, no quería que se sintiera triste.

-Solo… ¡no lo sé¡, no quiero irme aun. Escondámonos, no es algo del otro mundo, solamente tienes que meterte en un armario repleto de balones y no hacer ruido- Y me señala mi escondite.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa tienes que…- Pero su abrazo me detiene, y ese sentimiento de no querer separarme nunca de ella aparece de nuevo, mientras le correspondo con algo de nerviosismo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte de nada. Gracias por todo San, por hacer que mi semana comenzara de la mejor manera, teniéndote a mi lado.- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sale corriendo hacia el escondite, y yo la persigo, tratando de alcanzarla, aunque… ella es como si fuera una niñita pequeña de cinco años que acaba de desayunar 10 chocolatinas. Hablando de dulces…

-Britt, te traje un regalo- le grito para que me escuche, ella solo asoma su cabecita por la puerta para después estar de nuevo a mi lado. Y aparece esa sonrisa, esta vez acompañada por un beso en la mejilla. Y le doy una chocolatina, la más grande que encontré en la tienda.

-Gracias, ¡pero ahora tenemos que correr para que no nos vean! – La sigo hasta llegar a la puerta y escondernos con todos esos balones cayendo del techo. Nos reímos por todo el desastre que hicimos, pero de nuevo escucho pasos acercándose a la cancha, y con mi mano intento hacer que Brittany haga silencio.

Los segundos pasan y solo se escucha el ritmo de varios corazones, el mío lo puedo sentir en mis odios, y justo cuando creí que no aguantaría más, el profesor sale de nuevo a buscarnos, y al fin respiro con normalidad, tratando de calmarme.

Hasta ese momento no le había puesto demasiada atención a mi mano apoyada sobre los labios de la bailarina, y cuando la iba a retirar, ella la sostiene sobre sus dedos, y los une con los míos, y noto que caben perfectamente, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, enlazados, sin separase. Pero la falta de aire hace que abra la puerta lo más pronto posible y ahora soy yo la que salgo corriendo en dirección a la malla del colegio. Antes nos escapamos tanto que hicimos una clase de entrada hacia el mundo fuera de las rejas de nuestra institución, y la abro de nuevo, teniéndola abierta para que la rubia pasara. Cuando estamos las dos afuera, mi mente empieza a recordar nuestra infancia, y lo feliz que fue gracias a ella. Solo escucho su voz a lo lejos, mientras sus labios se siguen moviendo, articulando palabras que no logro entender. Solo alcanzo a leer que dice "¿ahora a dónde vamos?", y sin poderlo evitar sonrío al pensar en un estanque lleno de patos que no están extrañando.

-Recuerdo que alguien dijo que le estamos haciendo falta a unos paticos- Su mirada de nuevo brilla cuando menciono a los patos, pero mi cuerpo queda tendido en el suelo cuando siento que ella se abalanza a toda velocidad, y sin querer evitarlo, quedamos las dos tendidas, ella encima de mí. Intento pararme, pero no me deja, y veo como su rostro está cada vez más cerca del mío, acortando la distancia…

-Vámonos- Me susurra. Cierro los ojos, pero de repente siento como ella se separa de mí, y yo… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡La que llege primero les da de comer!- ¿Enserio?, ¿me deja así? Pero… ¡¿por qué?

-San, ¡vamos¡- Y de nuevo solo me dejo guiar por esa mano que siempre acompaño a la mía.


	4. Chapter 4

En mi habitación todo se encuentra oscuro, y solo escucho el ritmo de las gotas de lluvia que caen sin cesar en mi ventana. Con algo de nostalgia me quedo mirando más allá del vidrio, tratando de observas no solo mi propio reflejo.

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo corro hacia la puerta principal, y al salir quedo empapada desde la cabeza hasta mis pies, y sonrío, ni siquiera sé el por qué, pero siempre que me quedo bajo la lluvia, me relajo, y siento como mis problemas lentamente se van desvaneciendo.

Mi mente divaga de nuevo, viaja de un lado a otro, imaginando lugares que algún día visitaré, pesando en cómo sería ver cada uno de mis sueños hechos realidad. Pero hay algo que no me ha dejado dormir en estas noches, y es el beso que casi comparto con mi mejor amiga. No sé si solo fue idea mía, pero necesito hablar con ella de esto. No puedo seguir pretendiendo que no siento nada más.

Ahora mis pasos se dirigen a la parte trasera de mi casa, y con algo de afán monto mi bicicleta, y bajando la colina acorto la distancia que existe entre la casa de Britt y la mía. Cuando llego, después de 15 minutos y un seguro resfriado, toco el timbre, esperando a que la persona que abra la puerta sea ella, aquella rubia que no abandona mis pensamientos. Pero mi sorpresa es grande cuando veo a otra persona apoyada en el marco.

-Hola, Santana- Me dice una rubia con el pelo corto, ojos entre miel y verdes, y mirada penetrante.

-Quinn, no pensé que estuvieras aquí- Con recelo la miro, intentando descifrar el motivo de su estadía, pero apenas pienso eso, me responde, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-Mis padres salieron, y no quería quedarme sola, y menos con esta tormenta. Por cierto, ¿viniste así, con este frio, solo para verla?-

-Solo vine para saludarla, es todo.- Genial, ahora Quinn empezará a sospechar.

-No me convences, pero te dejaré tranquila-

Con este último comentario de la líder de las porristas entro a la casa, al fin, y me siento frente a la chimenea, tratando de capturar algo de calor para no enfermarme. Después de unos minutos, escucho pasos provenientes del piso superior, y sonrío al admirar a una tímida bailarina, temblar de miedo por los rayos, y la falta de luz, porque sé que la oscuridad no es el lugar preferido de la rubia.

Cuando me acerco para saludarla, ella prácticamente se lanza sobre mí, como si con eso le diera un poco de seguridad. Le correspondo al abrazo, y le doy un beso en el cuello, haciendo que ría por las cosquillas. Me encanta hacerla reír. Después de separarnos, toma mi mano y me dirige a su habitación, dándole a Quinn una mirada cómplice. ¿Qué estará pasando entre ellas? Pero no le doy mucha importancia, ¿Cómo darla cuando la niña más linda del mundo me toma de la mano? Solo reacciono cuando escucho el eco de la puerta al cerrarse. Mi mirada recorre toda la alcoba, admirando el mundo de Britt. La observo sentarse en el borde de la cama, y con paso lento me dirijo a su lado, recordando la razón por la que vine.

-Britt, tengo que decirte algo… - Acaricio su mejilla mientras pronuncio la frase.

-Yo también, ¿te acuerdas de Artie, el chico que se mueve en carro? Adivina qué, ¡me invito a salir! Me va a llevar a comer, a jugar, a… - Mis oídos dejan de escuchar las palabras que decía, y siento como algo… se va… rompiendo en mi interior. ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

-Espera, ¡¿qué? Pero creí que… no sé… que tal vez – No puedo seguir aquí, tengo que escapar, salir corriendo, hacer algo para no pensar en eso. ¡Algo!. Y mi mirada se desvía hacia el reloj. Las 10:00, es tarde, al menos puedo usar eso para volver a casa.

-¿Qué tal vez qué?-

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento… después hablamos, ¿si?- Y sin esperar respuesta salto las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo, me despido de Quinn con un simple "adiós" y monto de nuevo mi bici, sin saber exactamente a donde me llevarían los pedales. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, mientras avanzo por la calle, hasta que escucho algunos columpios balancearse por el viento, y sin muchas ganas me siento en uno de ellos, con la mirada fija en las piedras, como si con eso pudiera dejar mi mente en blanco.

-Hola- Una voz extraña invade mis sentidos, y alzo la mirada para encontrarme con una niña que nunca había visto antes.

-Hola…- Le respondo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, porque a juzgar por tu mirada y el hecho de que estés aquí sola a esta hora significa algo, ¿verdad?- La miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Rachel Berry, soy nueva, así que el único lugar que conozco es este, pero no respondiste mi pregunta- Chica nueva, con razón, y trato de sonreír, al menos es un avance.

-Soy Santana López, soy de aquí, pero no hay mucho que decir de este pueblito, no es algo del otro mundo. He tenido mejores días, pero sobreviviré, ¿y tú? También estas en este parque sola, ¿no?- No puedo evitar responder con algo de fastidio. No me agrada cuando personas extrañas preguntan cómo estoy.

- Tranquila, no muerdo. No lo sé, solo pensé en salir, y casualmente hay muchas estrellas y luna llena. ¿Crees en hombres lobos?-

-No, pero conozco en alguien que cree en los duendes y los unicornios-

-Es mejor creer que existe algo que no puedas ver, ¿no crees? – La miro algo desconfiada.

- Eres rara – Solo atino a decir eso, pero veo como su mirada se va llenando de tristeza – Rara, pero diferente, así que eso es bueno – Cuando digo esto su sonrisa crece de nuevo, y me siento un poco mejor, solo un poco.

- Gracias. En realidad mañana tengo colegio, y como soy nueva, te aseguro que me perderé, pero me gusta la idea de "Perderse te ayuda a encontrarte a ti mismo", así que… mañana será un gran día para perderse.

-¿Colegio? Si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrar tus clases, ¿qué te parece? – ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Yo?.

- ¡Gracias!, te debo una –

-Vale… mañana nos vemos en la entrada-

-Ahí estaré, que descanses, mujer loba – Y con eso se va, dejándome intrigada, pensando que esa es la conversación más extraña que he tenido en un parque, pero siento como mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente, y con gran esfuerzo llego a mi casa, sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a mis padres.

Me recuesto en mi cama, me pongo los audífonos, y dejo que la música se valla colando en mí, mientras volteo el rosto para ver hacia la ventana, y darme cuenta de que la luna brillas más que otras noches, luna llena… "Mujer loba"… Que chica tan extraña…

-Qué día- Le digo a la nada, mientras voy cerrando los ojos, mientras mi mente vuelve a perderse en algún lugar.

Día siguiente:

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar la alarma de mi despertador, y sin muchas ganas me levanto para apagarlo. Miro la cama de forma tentadora, pero sé que si me vuelvo a acostar, no habrá poder humano que me levante de nuevo.

Me alisto lo más rápido posible, desayuno solo jugo, meto los cuadernos que tocan para ese día, y me siento en el puesto del copiloto, mientras espero a que mi papá me lleve al colegio.

Cuando entro por la entrada principal, noto enseguida a una chica pelinegra, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, y recuerdos de la noche anterior regresan a mí, de forma espontánea, incluso recuerdo la habitación de cierta rubia, y algo relacionado con un tal Artie…

Me despido, camino lentamente, tratando de atrasar lo máximo posible la entrada a las clases. Cuando paso cerca de ella, me saluda con una clase de grito, y sonrío al notar lo nerviosa que esta.

-Hola, creí que no te vería hoy-

-Siempre llego algo tarde, pero no lo suficiente- le respondo de forma juguetona. Pero antes de que pudiésemos pronunciar algo, siento como unos brazos delgados envuelven mi cintura, y reconozco quién es. Me volteo para mirarla, y ahí está, la chica más hermosa del mundo, frente a mí, abrazándome. Y no puedo evitarlo, la abrazo de vuelta, intentado hacer que ese momento dure para siempre. Cuando oigo a lo lejos una toz fingida, y me separo en un segundo.

-Lo siento, Brittany, ella es Rachel. Rachel, Brittany- Miro con atención como Rachel sonríe de forma tierna, pero la bailarina en vez de corresponderle la sonrisa, toma mi mano.

-Ella es mía - Y con eso me arrastra contra la multitud de gente, pero me separo de su agarre, y sin decir nada regreso a donde estaba antes. Cuando llego noto a una Rachel confundida por lo sucedido, en realidad, yo también lo estoy.

-Lo siento, ella es algo … impulsiva – le sonrío en forma de disculpa, y ella solo me mira aún más confundida.

-¿Ustedes dos son…?-

-¡¿Qué? No, ella es mi mejor amiga, solo eso –

-Solo era una pregunta inocente – Sonríe de nuevo, y me relajo un poco. Casi caigo.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la dirección, hablo con ella, y aunque no tengamos los mismos gustos (en realidad somos polos opuestos) encuentro agradable hablarle, es relajante.

Cuando le dieron su horario, la secretaria me pide que sea su guía, y yo no pongo mucha resistencia. Le damos vueltas sin sentido a toda la institución, la cual no es pequeña. Al parecer Rachel está feliz, porque no para de sonreír.

-Gracias, por cancelar mis clases por hoy - Le digo sinceramente, porque simplemente… no tenía mucho interés de ver cálculo, ni lenguaje, ni ninguna clase.

-¡Gracias a ti por soportarme tanto! – Me río tan fuerte por su comentario que ya empieza a dolerme las mejillas.

- Si, apuesto a que soy la primera persona en aguantar- Le sigo el juego sacando la lengua, lo cual la hace reír de nuevo, y yo me uno a ella.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo, escucho como suena el timbre para el receso, y me sorprendo. Eso significa que llevamos caminando por el colegio unas… ¿4 horas?

-¡Santana López, ven aquí en este preciso instante!- Esa voz, Quinn. Oh no.

-¿Qué pasa Quinn? – le digo de la forma más casual posible.

-¿Qué pasa?, nada, solo que ayer te fuiste a mitad de la noche sin voltear a mirar, dejando a Britt preocupada por… - La observo curiosa, porque Quinn por lo general nunca se queda a mitad de una frase, y cuando empiezo a seguir su mirada, noto como se mezcla con los ojos de color chocolate de Rachel.

-Quinn, ella es Rachel, una niña bastante diferente – Le sonrío de forma amable, suavizando mi mirada.

-Hola, mucho gusto. En realidad no sé nada de este lugar, y soy nueva, y no sé qué más decir- De nuevo Rachel está nerviosa, aunque es divertido verla actuar así.

-Yo… ¡hola! – Eso es nuevo. Quinn sin palabras es algo bastante inusual.

-Rachel, mejor nos vamos, tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos Quinnie- Volteo a mirar a la rubia, y ella solo sonríe tímidamente. ¡Si tuviera una cámara definitivamente le tomaría una foto!

- Adiós, Quinn. Bonito nombre- Y con eso nos vamos, dejando a la líder algo perpleja. Decidido, de ahora en adelante llevare una cámara en mi bolsillo.

Ahora en vez de caminar por todos los pasillos, nos recostamos en el pasto, bajo un árbol que se mueve con el viento. De nuevo pienso en Britt, y sonrío de forma triste.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?- Giro mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de ella, sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

-Es por ella que estas triste- "Infraganti" pienso mientras cierro los ojos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Por tu mirada. Recordaste algo que hiciste con ella, ¿no?-

-¡Ahora eres psíquica!-

-Tal vez. ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo razón?-

-No te lo pienso decir- La miro, pero segundos después sus ojos se centran en un punto lejano.

-Mira quien nos está mirando justo ahora- Y me dispongo a encontrar ese punto, pero me quedo petrificada cuando veo a una Brittany con la mirada triste, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ve con ella- Escucho como Rachel pronuncia esas palabras, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salgo corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a la rubia de ojos como el cielo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente y no es por el cansancio. Después de haber corrido por todo el colegio, de haber gritado su nombre por casi todo los salones, la encuentro en las escaleras del campo de futball. Estoy nerviosa, pero mis pies van cobrando vida, guiándome a su lado.

Cuando la veo con la mirada en las montañas, surgen en mí deseos de gritarle a todo el mundo como me siento de verdad, como me afecta todo lo que ella haga, diga, o deje de hacer. Pero solo el silencio nos invade, porque estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sé qué decir.

Ahora me encuentro más cerca, y su mirada se posa en mí, haciéndome saber que por mi culpa esta así.

Sin más, recorro los escalones que nos separan, mientras voy pensando en las palabras adecuadas, pero me quedo en blanco al darme cuenta que no puedo describir esto. No puedo.

Me siento a su lado, tratando decirle con mi mirada todo lo que callaba.

Los minutos corrían a nuestro alrededor, pero lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme admirándola.

De mi bolsillo saco una cámara pequeña, empolvada, de rollo, de esas que no se pueden modificar las fotos, de esas que capturan las cosas como realmente son. Sonrío cuando apunto a su rostro, y ella solo me mira extrañada, pero feliz. Solo se escucha un pequeño "Click", pero estoy segura que la prueba de que este día existe esta en este aparato, nuestra caja de recuerdo.

-Lo siento, de verdad. No quiero que te enojes conmigo.-

-¿Por qué me enojaría contigo? – Atino a decir.

-Porque quiero que… tu tiempo solo sea mío- Sonrío, ¡de verdad lo hago!

-Britt, mi tiempo ya es completamente tuyo. No es de nadie más-

-Hoy te la pasaste todo el día con ella, y ni siquiera me buscaste- Pone un puchero, y me agrada verla así, tiernamente celosa.

-Es nueva, solo quería ayudarla-

-Aun así, no confío en ella-

-Además, no se lo digas a nadie, promételo por el dedito-

-Lo prometo- sonrío de nuevo al sentir su contacto.

-¡Creo que le gusta Quinn!-

-¡Oh!, ¿vamos a ayudarlas verdad?-

-Claro que si Britt-

-¿Sabes? Si las juntamos, harían buena pareja-

-Sí, en realidad si-

-Cenarían juntas, comerían juntas, mirarían películas juntas, y al final ¡ellas se quedan felices y yo también!-

-¿tú? ¿Por qué?-

-Simple. Porque así Rachel se iría con Quinn, ¡y tu conmigo!-

"_Vamos, dilo, di: me gustas. ¡Es ahora o nunca!" _Diablos, mi mente está gritando de nuevo, ¿o es mi corazón? Ya ni sé.

Pero en vez de decir las palabras adecuadas, solo actúo, y le doy un beso en la mejilla, pero mis labios se van moviendo hacía sus labios, hasta que al fin se topa con ellos, como si hubiera sido un accidente. Espero a que se aparte, o salga corriendo, o simplemente me empuje, pero solo nos quedamos ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

Sí, yo Santana López, he tenido muchos novios, he besado a varias personas, pero este es mi primer beso de enamorada, de aquellos que nunca se olvidan, y mis nervios no me dejan pensar bien.

Me sobresalto cuando siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuello, y profundizo el beso, moviéndose acorde a los de ella, como si fuésemos una melodía perfecta. Y sonrío sobre sus labios, aquellos que me quitaban el sueño casi cada noche.

Si tuviera que describir ese momento, solo diría: Mágico, porque así lo sentí.

El tiempo es una de las cosas más extrañas del mundo, porque, sin darnos cuenta, ya había llegado la noche, y con ella el frio. Me quito mi chaqueta y la coloco suavemente en sus hombros, como si no quisiese asustarla, y esta vez es el turno de ella para sonreír. Nos levantamos lentamente de los escalones, y recorremos los que faltan para llegar al suelo. Le doy la mano para ayudarla a bajar, y como recompensa me abraza, diciéndome sin palabras que todo estaba bien, todo siempre estará bien.

Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos, y nuestras sonrisas son las acompañantes de este viaje.

-San, sé que a veces soy molesta, y tonta, y que no vale la pena hablar conmigo pero… –

-Hey, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¡eres la persona más genial, interesante y divertida que he conocido en toda mi vida! Eres única Britt, y créeme cuando te digo que este momento no lo quisiera compartir con nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fueras tú. –

-¿Enserio piensas eso?-

-Claro, no dije todas esas cosas de la nada- Y sin esperarlo más, se abalanza contra mí, haciéndonos caer sobre el pavimento. Nos quedamos un momento así, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, hasta que noto como sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a los míos, y sin poderlo evitar, le robo un beso, después otro, hasta que termino recorriendo con mis labios sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, y de nuevo sus labios.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecta?- me susurra al oído, haciendo que tiemble ligeramente.

-¿Tienes frio? Porque te puedo devolver tu chaqueta – Me dice de manera amable. Yo solo le sonrío.

-No, estoy bien. ¡Pero tengo antojos de morderte el cuello! – No puedo evitar querer jugar con ella a cada instante, perseguirla, hacerle cosquillas, ver como sonríe por eso. Esas son las cosas más hermosas que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Solo reacciono de nuevo cuando la puerta de su casa se abre, y con una sonrisa triste me despido de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hay un tipo de pájaro cantor que cree morirse cada vez que se pone el sol. En la mañana cuando sale el sol, se sorprende de seguir viviendo. Entonces canta una bella canción. Yo he cantado cada mañana desde que te conocí." Restless.

No sabía exactamente como sentirme. Si, la felicidad es una gran parte de mi humor en este momento, pero ella aún seguía con Artie, y sigo sin entender por qué. Sé que él es tierno, amable, un poco egocéntrico, pero la hace feliz, ¿Debería… rendirme e irme? No lo sé, en este momento ni siquiera sé si 2+2= 4 o 5. Solo me queda esperar a qué ella tome su decisión, ya le dije mis sentimientos, o mas bien, se los plasme en besos, pero si él se queda a su lado, no podré soportar tanto de ellos.

Supongo que tener la música en modo aleatorio tampoco ayuda demasiado. Suena las melodías de un piano tocando el ritmo de Jazz, luego un poco de bluzz, después llegan las canciones con palabras que cambian tu humor. Y ver películas tampoco es una opción, mi hermana me robó todas mis favoritas, y solo me quedaron las de terror, y no tengo ánimos de ver como las personas corren y corren, y el perseguidor solo camina a paso tortuga, pero misteriosamente los alcanza.

Apago todo, intentando crear silencio, intentando ignorar las peleas de la calle. De repente siento como un bulto con pelos se tira hacia mi cama, y sonrío sin pensarlo. Mi gatita, Sarah, después de todo, siempre ha estado allí, y me pongo más feliz cuando la siento ronronear en mi almohada.

Esta tan oscuro que no distingo muy bien si tengo los ojos cerrados o abiertos, pero no puedo detenerme demasiado tiempo en pensar en eso, después pasarán días hasta que pueda volver a ser la misma de antes.

Mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente, hasta que oigo un zumbido en mi escritorio, y pienso rotundamente en ignorarlo, pero vuelve a vibrar, y con resignación pongo los pies sobre la tierra y agarro el aparato. Veo en la pantalla un número desconocido, pero al contestar, una voz familiar me despierta totalmente.

-Santana, ¡necesito ayuda!, no puedo dejar de pensar en Rachel – Lo sabía, algo estaba pasando entre ellas dos.

-Lo sé, tengo un radar muy bueno para detectar este tipo de cosas- Trato de bromear, pero lo hago sin sonreír.

-Engreída. Hey, tú la conoces, ¿no? Te he visto hablar con ella, así que supuse que… podrías ayudarme a… -

-¿A conquistarla? Quinn, hablale, no me pidas que te hable de sus gustos cuando tu misma lo puedes averiguar-

-No lo sé… es más fácil hablar contigo-

-Mañana mismo le dirigiras la palabra, y te grabaré para tener algún dato interesante de la versión nerviosa y timida de ti-

-Aprecio tu apoyo- Sarcasmo, genial.

-Ok, aquí va. Le gusta ver las películas cantadas, a blanco y negro, cree en vampiros, hombres lobos, licántropos y monstruos que cree que están debajo de tu cama, le gusta la música disco, bailar, leer, y su libro favorito es… lo siento, no recuerdo-

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¡Vamos¡-

-Definitivamente te tiene loca, ¿verdad?-

-Es solo que… realmente me gustaría conocerla-

-Y lo harías mejor si no estuvieras preguntándome por ella-

-Hey ¿todo está bien?-

-Si, pero necesito dormir un poco, ¿te parece bien si hablamos en otro momento?-

-Ok, descansa, mañana te tocara un interrogatorio conmigo- Genial. ¬¬'

- Vale, será mejor que vaya mentalmente preparada, cuídate Quinnie.-

Aparto el célular de mi oreja, pero mis dedos van marcando su número por inercia, como pestañear, y solo reacciono cuando escucho al otro lado una voz dormilona, pero suave.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Sé lo mucho que te gusta dormir- Y era enserio. Brittany era capaz de dormir dos días seguidos.

-No, no estaba dormida… solo cerraba los ojos por un momento- Escucho como bosteza disimuladamente, pero me pongo feliz.

-Cuando cerrabas los ojos, ¿no viste de casualidad a un duende salir corriendo por tu ventana?- Solo lo dije porque recordé una canción que decía algo parecido.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿tú también lo viste?-

-No… es solo que a veces adivino lo que piensas-

-¡Lo sabía¡ eres mi alma gemela-

-Sí, creo que sí. Descansa.-

Y colgué, suspirando, y sintiendo como un hilo invisible amarraba lentamente mi corazón con el de ella, tatuando su recuerdo en mi mente.

Me dormí, resignándome a soñar con ella.

**Lo siento! Ha pasado tanto que creo que ya nadie lee esto! **

**Espero que le agrade a alguien n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

"_La llave que te abrirá el corazón de una mujer es un regalo inesperado en un momento inesperado_". Descubrinendo a Forrester.

Esa frase seguía resonando en mi cabeza. No debí ver esa película, aunque sea una de mis favoritas. Pero por otro lado…ese consejo… podría usarlo…

¿Qué le podría regalar a Britt?

Me quedé pensando en esa pregunta, sin darme cuenta de que ya había llegado a la escuela. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan corto el recorrido? Con resignación me bajé del automóvil, mis pasos desanimados acortaban la distancia entre cierta rubia y yo.

Estaba triste, no sabía por qué, pero se veía tan… extraña. La tristeza no era algo común en ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado la abracé, como un tic nervioso, solo la envolví en mis brazos, en ese momento escondió su rostro en mi cuello, y pude sentir como sus lágrimas se deslizaban, mojando parte de mi camisa. Me preocupe, intente apartarla para mirarla, pero no me dejó, solo me abrazaba con más fuerza.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por mucho tiempo, pero lo único que sentía era la piel de mi bailarina, solo eso.

Mis sentidos reaccionaron cuando escuché, como un zumbido, el timbre del colegio, y supe que si queríamos entrar a las clases, tendríamos que pedir permiso… y en ese momento no me sentía con el humor de dar explicaciones a un pedazo de papel. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, la mire a los ojos, y con solo eso, asentimos al mismo tiempo.

Otra vez nos hemos escapado… esto se está volviendo una costumbre para las dos.

Esa mañana el calor era sofocante, y lo único que pude pensar fue en un delicioso helado de vainilla, mezclado con chispitas de chocolate, envuelto en leche condensada…

-Santana, Santana, reacciona. - ¿Pero qué?...

-¿Ah?-

- Llegamos a mi casa- La casa de Brittany era grande, con ventanas por todos lados, cómoda, fresca… y lo más importante… ¡Con helado!

Mi mirada se quedó hipnotizada mirando la puerta de su nevera. Ella la siguió, y pude darme cuenta que sonrió, eso es una buena señal.

-Toma- me pasó un vaso repleto de helado… y mis ojos brillaron como dos estrellitas.

-¡Gracias!- Ella saco otro, y con eso subimos a su cuarto.

Al acabar de deleitar a mi paladar, me di cuenta de que ella estaba buscando algo, y su cara de frustacion era tan adorable que pensé en observarla.

-¿Sabes?, podrías ayudarme un poco-

-¿Ayudarte en qué?

-A encontrar una película para ver- Con que era eso.

- Ok, a ver, ¿qué película quieres ver?-

-¡La bella y la bestia!-

-¿Otra vez?, Britt, incluso te sabes los diálogos-

-Lo sé, pero es que es tan… hermosa-

-Está bien, veámosla. ¿Por qué nunca te podré negar algo?-

-Eso es fácil, porque tu cabeza me pertenece- No interrogué más sobre el asunto.

La película comenzó, y justo cuando la imagen empezaba a moverse, Brittany recostó tu delicada cabeza en mi hombro, haciéndome perder la historia de la película, y mi memoria, la cual nunca ha sido demasiado buena, queda en blanco, al sentir como su mano se recostaba cuidadosamente sobre la mia.

-Te quiero- La escuche decir.

-Y yo a.. – Mis labios no pudieron seguir hablando, porque los suyos presionaban suavemente los míos, temblando de miedo.

**u.u**

**Lo siento ~ soy mala en esto ~ **

**Espero que le sea agradable a alguien ~ **


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Hola?-

-Está lloviendo.-

-Lo sé. ¿Te estas empapando sin mí? -

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Te extraño. –

-No puedes volver a llamar, lo lamento, pero por ahora no puedo hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahora estoy con Artie, y no puedo hacerle esto.-

Colgué, sin siquiera recoger el cambio de sobra del teléfono público. Supongo que este es el fin, donde decimos adiós y tratamos de imaginar que todo lo que vivimos fue un sueño. _Mierda. _Pienso una y otra vez. ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? Solo fue un beso, no es como si ella le estuviese engañando conmigo. Fue algo del momento. Ella lo quería, yo lo quería, y eso hace que sea inevitable. Pero si eso se sintió tan bien… ¿por qué pienso que cometí el peor error de mi vida?

Mierda- Digo en voz alta. Solo sigo el ritmo de mis pies, mientras juego con los charcos formados por la lluvia. Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro en un parque, con columpios oxidados y juegos dañados. Unas manos suaves tapan mis ojos, pero no sonrío. Hoy no ha sido un buen día.

-Adivina quién soy.-

-Rachel… hoy no tengo ánimos para jugar.-

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… solo… no tengo ánimos.- Vamos, déjame sola, solo quiero dormir en el pasto.

- Acompáñame-

-¿A dónde?

- A dormir-

-Enserio… ¿estas segura de que no lees mentes?-

-Tal vez solo pueda leer la tuya-

-Vale.-

Sus dedos entrelazados con los míos se sienten cálidos, humanos. Mis pasos solo siguen los suyos, dejándose llevar. Su mirada se queda estancada en la copa del árbol, y siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

-¿Quieres subir?-

-¿Tengo opción? –

-La verdad, no.-

Subo hasta llegar a su lado, y me sorprendo al descubrir que, a pesar de la lluvia, la vista sigue siendo hermosa. Siento como la mirada de Rachel se posa en mí, y no me gusta demasiado esa sensación. Se siente extraño, como si intentara descubrir que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Brittany- Genial… ya lo sabe.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-

-Vale. ¿Por qué crees que llueve?-

-No lo sé… pero me gusta el agua-

-Si, a mí también.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, haciendo que las gotas de lluvia sea nuestro sonido de fondo. Apoyo mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol, y eso ayuda a mermar el mareo. Tengo que dejar de pensar en Brittany, si no… no sé cómo terminaré.

De nuevo siento sus manos sobre las mías, pero esta vez sonrío con un poco más de sinceridad.

-Esta con Artie.- Dije en un susurro, como si con eso pudiera convertir esa frase en mentira.

-Ella está completamente ciega-

- No lo está… -

-Si no se quedó contigo es porque si lo está-

- La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio.

-No, no la odias. No puedes hacerlo.

-Lo sé.-

Me abraza, y por alguna extraña razón me siento bien, como si tuviese un escudo encima de mí. Mis ojos se van cerrando sin muchos ánimos, y me quedo dormida, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi cuello… haciendo que sienta una clase de deja vú.

**Sé que no es muy largo ~ Perdón por la tardanza ~ . Y gracias por los Reviews ~ son algo adictivos… =)**


	9. Chapter 9

¿Cuándo había llegado a la casa de Rachel? No tenía la respuesta exacta; mi memoria ha estado más dañada estos días, pero mis ojos empezaron a ver todo con una curiosidad muy grande, porque la verdad es que… esa chica sí tenía su misterio.

Su pared estaba repleta de fotografías, de poemas escritos con una caligrafía elegante. Su cama estaba en la mitad del cuarto, y en su puerta tenía imágenes arrancadas de revistas.

-Wow – Fue todo lo que dije. Me gustaba su estilo. Y mi mirada seguía recorriendo cada rincón de su habitación, hasta que sonreí inmediatamente cuando descubrí un cuaderno que tenía como portada "Quinn". Esto podría ser interesante. Sin pensarlo demasiado lo tomo en mis manos, y cuando lo abro mi sonrisa crece aún más; tenía en su interior escritos de enamorados. Tal vez ellas si puedan tener su final feliz.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- Grita sin demasiado esfuerzo. Su voz de por si tiene un nivel alto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto escondes en estas páginas? – Finjo que lo leo, pero no soy capaz. Su mirada me hace imaginar muchas formas de morir, pero sigo teniéndolo en mis manos.

-Nada, ¡solo dámelo! –

-Interesante… lo mejor sería leer una parte… ¿no te parece?-

-Ni se te ocurra…- No sabía que su mirada pudiese intimidar tanto. Con resignación dejé el cuaderno encima de su cama, sonriéndole de forma tierna. La verdad era que esas dos se veían bastante bien juntas… Brittany y yo teníamos planes para unirlas... Ni siquiera han pasado 20 horas y ya me parece que han pasado años desde que hablamos.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí. Al menos no soy la única enamorada en este pueblo-

-Cállate- ¡Le di en el punto!

-Vamos, cuéntame algo acerca de tu enamoramiento, alegrarás mis días. –

-Alégrate con otra cosa-

-Si tú lo dices…- Y corro para robarle sus pequeñas hojas que tenían como protagonista a cierta rubia de ojos claros.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Hablarme o que lo lea?- Sabia que con eso caería ante mí.

-Si te atreves a leer aunque sea la fecha de ese cuaderno le diré a toda la escuela que aún duermes con el peluche de pokemón.-… ¿Cómo se enteró?...

De mi bolsillo saco una banderita pequeña blanca… uno nunca sabe cuándo se ha de necesitar. Y la hago girar en forma de derrota. Ella solo sonríe, tranquilizándose.

Su mirada se posa en la mía, y me miran de forma interrogativa. Sus labios se abren, queriendo decir algo, pero de inmediato se cierran, matando su voz.

-Solo dilo- Le ánimo para que diga lo que quería decir.

-Es que ya es tarde, y me preguntaba si quisieras quedarte a dormir conmigo.-

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué haremos?-

-Nada del otro mundo… ¡solo hablaremos de Quinn! - Oh no… esto me recuerda a una conversación lejana que tuve con aquella porrista sobre un interrogatorio. Oh no…

-¿Qué tal si mejor dormimos?- Solo alcanzo a ver como su figura sale por la puerta, para después volver a aparecer con dos copas y una jarra grande con algo negro… que parece café.

-Con esto no nos quedaremos dormidas hasta la siguiente noche.- Suspiro, sabiendo que no podré negarme ahora.

-Inicia…-

-¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Por qué es porrista? ¿Qué música le gusta? ¿Cuál es su flor favorita? ¿Su dulce preferido? ¿Su animal predilecto? ¿Lugar, fecha de nacimiento?...-

-Espera, espera. Solo sé dos respuestas… y la fecha de nacimiento no me acuerdo…-

-¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres?-

-De las que olvidan los cumpleaños, de esas-

-Bueno… al menos responde las que te sabes-

-Su color favorito es el verde, dice que le gusta la naturaleza. Su música… podríamos decir que ella tiene una mente abierta ante eso. Su flor… creo que son los girasoles… algo relacionado con seguir siempre al sol…-

-¿No es perfecta?-

-Cada quien con sus gustos-

-Ahora cuéntame cómo es-

-Es engreída, manipuladora, mentirosa, chillona-

-Santana…-

-¿Qué?, me pediste que te dijera como era-

-Está bien, continúa-

-Es alegre, es una rompecorazones, le gusta leer, mantener sus notas altas, le gusta ser porrista porque así mantiene su perfil escolar, cuando quiere es tierna, pero su sed de venganza va más allá de todo poder humano.-

-¿Qué le gusta leer?- vamos memoria, funciona.

-Pues en su biblioteca he notado muchos libros… aunque siempre hay un autor que se repite.- Dirijo mi mirada a su rostro, y veo como sus ojos brillan cada vez más.

-¿Cuál es?-

-No recuerdo-

-¡Santana!- Esto sí es divertido.

-Vale, solo cálmate… déjame recordar- Memoria funciona… si no… no sobreviviré esta noche.

-¡Lo tengo!, su autor favorito es Stephen King-

-Oh… terror, interesante-

-Por cierto… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella también preguntó por ti.- Solo tenía que decir eso para hacer que sus labios esbozaran la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

-Dile que mi autor favorito también es Stephen King.-

La noche nos fue invadiendo cada vez más, mientras las horas pasaban sin descansar, dejando dos tazas vacías al lado de una jarra con café, congelado por el tiempo.

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! =) **

**PD: Glee no me pertenece. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Ella se rió. El cerró los ojos por un momento para escuchar el sonido. Era como una orquesta en busca de la perfección sinfónica." John Katzenbach.

Mi cara ardía con suavidad, como una caricia. No quería abrir los ojos, porque sabía que los rayos del sol me quitarían todas las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Era domingo, podía aprovechar todas las horas para soñar, pero recordé su voz al otro lado de la línea diciéndome que no quería volver a verme y eso era suficiente como para levantarme. Mis manos se acomodaron para sentarme al borde de la cama, pero mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar a un bulto al lado mío. Una cabellera negra se esparcía por las almohadas, mientras las sanabas delineaban una fina figura. _Quinn mataría por estar en mi lugar_, pensé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido me levanté de la cama, como sí con eso pudiese borrar ese recuerdo. Un sonido lejano invadió la habitación, y tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta de que era el despertador de Rachel. Ésta se levantó, lo apagó, volvió a la cama y se acostó. Sonreí de nuevo; ambas teníamos sueño.

Mis pasos se dirigieron a la puerta, tratando de no despertar a nadie en la casa, pero cuando descubrí el camino hacia la sala, me di cuenta de que estábamos completamente solas. _Que extraño, esta casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona. _No le di mucha importancia a esta sensación de soledad, y fui hasta la puerta principal.

"Gracias por todo", le escribí en un pedazo de papel, y con eso salí del lugar.

El día estaba claro y soleado. Me dirigí sin rumbo hacia la carretera. Los carros pitaban, los buses disminuían la velocidad cuando pasaban cerca de un caminante. Todo estaba como debía estar. Excepto por una cosa, Brittany ya no me quería hablar.

Con mi mano cuento las pocas monedas que suenan en el interior de mi bolsillo; tengo lo suficiente como para comprarme un café o irme en algún medio de transporte. Opté finalmente por la bebida.

El eco de mis pasos eran mis únicos acompañantes en el camino. Las horas pasaban frente a mis ojos. Cuando alcé la vista para mirar el cielo, me sorprendí al mirar como un color rojizo adornaba las nubes. Miré en dirección a mi muñeca, pero no me asombré demasiado al descubrir que no traía un reloj puesto.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes qué hora es? – Le pregunto a una chica que iba casi trotando para coger el bus.

-Las 7:30 –

-¿De la mañana? – Noto como ella de repente se voltea para dirigirme una mirada extraña.

-No.- Y con eso corre de nuevo. Espero que sí logre alcanzar el bus.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos más, llegué a mi destino, y entré sin esperar un momento más. En la barra había una joven sirviendo whiskies, champagne, vodka, aguardiente, cervezas y mezclas extrañas que hacía con sus manos. Desvié la mirada de esas bebidas, mientras mi mente me susurraba _"otro trago no hará la diferencia". _Por Brittany dejé de fumar, de tomar, de tener sexo sin sentido. Pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado… supongo que no estaría mal volver a esos tiempos, ¿verdad?

Me senté en la barra, puse sobre la mesa el poco dinero que tenía, le pedí que me diera algo a cambio. Pero una voz detrás de mí habló con fuerza.

-Dale lo que quiera. Yo invito – _Extrañaba esto. _Pensé.

-Toma.- Y me ofreció aguardiente. Yo solo seguí sonriendo.

-Ten otro.- Yo seguía tomando.

Después de varios minutos de estar tomando, traté de hablar con el hombre que me ponía tantos tragos en frente de mí. Pero cuando decidí jugar a contarlos, mi cabeza empezó a girar, y perdí la cuenta en 15. Las luces del lugar se agrandaban más, y mis piernas se sentían algo débiles. Apoyé mi frente sobre el cristal, mientras una mano pesada trataba de levantarme y guiarme a la salida.

La noche me golpeó al descubrirme sin nada más que una falda y una camisa pequeña para protegerme del frio. Mis pasos eran vacilantes, en forma de zic - zac. Sobre mi espalda seguía sintiendo la presión de aquella mano. Ya no distinguía las luces de las calles.

-Suéltala- Mis sentidos aún no estaban lo suficiente atontados como para no distinguir esa voz.

-¿Y si no?- El tono burlón pero grueso del hombre me recordó que era todo menos débil y pequeño.

-Suéltala- Repitió con más seriedad la voz.

-Olvídalo. Ella es mi premio de esta noche.-

-Santana, ven conmigo.- Traté de seguirla, de tomar su mano y dejarme guiar, pero no reconocía nada a mí alrededor, nada excepto ella.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Ya voy por…-

-Ni se les ocurra a ninguna de las dos dar un paso más.-

Después de esto me caigo, raspándome las rodillas, mientras todo se va volviendo de color negro. Siento como unas manos cálidas tratan de levantarme, intentando llevarme a casa.

"Let's pretend this coffee is champaigne...

-Why would we do that?

-Well, to celebrate life..." Coffee and Cigarettes.

Perdón por la tardanza ~

Coffee & cigarettes ~


	11. Chapter 11

Mi cabeza dolía con fuerza, como si quisiera sacar algo de mis pensamientos. Mis manos estaban sobre mis cejas, dándole masajes para relajar los músculos. Mi garganta ardía por vomitar tanto en el baño. Mi estómago estaba cerrado y mis labios secos, pero todos esos dolores de repente desvanecieron al notar a una rubia de ojos azules mirándome con cautela.

Quise correr, salir, escapar, gritar, llorar. Pero no me moví. No hice ningún gesto. Nada. Ni ella lo hizo. Solo nos quedamos mirándonos, mostrando signos de vida al respirar.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a mi cabeza como una película, y por un instante mi mirada se centra en la herida de mis rodillas. Ahora solo hay una gaza y unas curitas cubriendo la zona lastimada. Sonrío ante tal gesto, porque sé lo difícil que tuvo que haber sido para Brittany curarme. La sangre nunca le ha fascinado.

Intenté abrir mis labios, emitir algún sonido, quejarme, reclamarle, preguntarle el por qué había estado en ese lugar, en aquel momento y sola. Pero mis palabras al parecer se evaporaban en el aire.

-¿Quieres café? – Pregunta con una sonrisa, la primera que consigo robarle en una semana. _Irónico. _Pienso, y sonrío para mí misma.

-Sí, por favor.-

-Negro con 3 cucharadas de azúcar, ¿verdad?-

-Brittany, mis gustos no han cambiado desde que dejaste de hablarme.-

-Solo confirmaba.-

Escucho el chillido de la puerta al cerrares. Estoy sola en su cuarto. Las preguntas poco a poco se van acomodando en mi cabeza.

Los segundos pasan, acumulándose, y convirtiéndose en minutos. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Brittany?

Con paso ligero llego hasta la puerta. Tomo la manija de la puerta e intento hacer el menor ruido posible. Claro que como en la mayoría de los casos, solo logro hacer más alboroto. Mis pies suenan sobre la madera de la casa, y envidio por un momento a las casas hechas de cristal. Intento ir en puntillas, y esto parece disminuir un poco los sonidos. Cuando al fin toco piso firme, me voy sin vacilar hacia la cocina. La oscuridad tan poco característica en la casa de los Pierce no me impide llegar con rapidez. Me sé cada espacio de memoria. Al acercarme escucho sollozos, un sonido capaz de romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

-Britt, ¿qué pasa?- Le pregunto lo más suave que puedo, casi susurrándolo. Me arrodillo enfrente de ella, tratando de hacer que me mire, porque estoy aterrada. Tengo miedo de sus palabras. Pero cuando logro mirarla a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que ella también siente miedo.

-Me engañaron. Creí en la persona incorrecta.-

-¿Él? – Mierda, ni siquiera soy capaz de burlarme en este momento.

-Sí. Me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti, mentiras. No lo sé.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Alzo mi mano hasta la altura de sus hombros, extendiendo mi palma, pidiendo permiso para tomar la suya, y cuando lo hace, siento las pulsaciones de mi corazón en los oídos, como si hubiese corrido durante mucho tiempo.

-Me dijo que tú romperías mi corazón.- Mi mirada llega hasta sus ojos, y veo cómo se van acercando cada vez más a las lágrimas. No me gusta verla así. Es demasiado cruel. Él no es un humanos. Confirmado.

-Pero yo sería incapaz de lastimarte.- Es lo único que logro decir en mi desesperado intento por entender todo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Soy una estúpida.

-¿Por qué estabas ayer en ese bar?- Pregunté sin pensar demasiado en mis palabras.

-Salí a buscarte. Cuando llegué a tu casa tu mamá me dijo que estabas en la casa de Rachel. Yo solo quería hablar contigo. Estaba enojada, y sabes lo que hago cuando no estoy de humor.-

-Bailas o caminas sin rumbo.-

-Sí. Y en eso estaba, cuando te vi cruzar la calle. Pensé en aparecer de repente, pero tus pasos parecían demasiado perdidos. Así que decidí perderme contigo, solo que tú no sabías.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-No lo sé. Solo quería sentirte cerca. Aunque no entiendo por qué le hablaste a ese hombre.-

-Él invitó, yo tomé.-

-Entonces… si yo invito, ¿tomarías conmigo?- Esa pregunta vino acompañada con una sonrisa. Van dos. Es un avance.

-Probablemente.-

-San, ¿volverías a ser mi amiga?-

-¿Volverás a decirme que me aleje?-

-No.-

-¿Volverás a ser novia de ese chico-auto?

-¡No!-

-Entonces creo que sí, Britt-Britt-

-¿Sabes?, creo que ahora estoy mejor.-

-¿Antes estabas peor?-

-Digamos que… me di cuenta de que tú eres mi amuleto de la suerte. Cuando te pierdo me pasan cosas malas. Sin contar los dolores de cabeza.

-Supongo que la solución es que me quede contigo, ¿no es así?-

-Sí. Eso es así de fácil.-

Sonrío de nuevo, y cuando intento poner mis dos manos sobre el cuello, me doy cuenta de que una de ellas aún seguía sobre la de Brittany. La dejo ahí, sin moverla, sintiendo el tacto de su piel sobre la mía.

"Dance like nobody's watching. Love like you've never been hurt. Sing like nobody's listening. Live like it's heaven on earth." - Mark Twain


End file.
